The Cousins He Never Mentioned
by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Stiles has two cousins. He kinda forgot about them. Not by choice, just things in his life got really hectic as of late. Especially when the supernatural shit storm rolled into Beacon Hills. But were they a key into this world that he has yet to fully discover. Part 1
1. What Even Was His Life

Stiles never told anyone about this. Not even his soul brother Scott. His dad knew about it, well kind of. His cousins. From his mom's side. They used to visit a lot when he was younger. They came with their dad. His uncle. But after a while, they came less and less. And then they stopped coming altogether. Stiles always wondered why, But eventually he forgot about them. Not that he wanted to but with all the supernatural stuff that was happening he was really busy. But one thing he never told anyone was this book he found. It was in his cousin's bag the very last time they came. There was a leather-bound book. It was filled to the brim with lore. All about the supernatural. Of course when he found he thought it was bull shit. Like how could any of that stuff be real, right? Well, he was wrong of course but at the time it didn't make any sense to him. So he thought ahead just for research purposes he took pictures of it and put it back. He was gonna ask them about it the next time they came back, but they never came back. So he just forgot about all of this until today.

There was a pack meeting being held at Derek's loft. There was something going around town and killing people. Well, they thought it was killing, But they never found the people or the bodies. But they were discussing what it could be and Scott was telling Derek some things he found out from some of the people who were near the place where people went missing.

"They said they heard people screaming but whenever they went to check they couldn't find them, and there have been a lot of people taken by whatever it is," Scott said to everyone as well. Stiles feels like he's read things similar before. He opens his phone and flips through the photos just out of habit. When he lands on it. One of the pages in his cousin's books. Holy Crap. This kind of explained things. It was almost winter. So that would explain some things.

"Uhh… guys, I think I know what it is." Stiles said and everyone stopped and looked at him. Derek gave him an eyebrow that said really? But Stiles started saying what he had seen on his phone from memory. "Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means "evil that devours." They're hundreds of years old. Each was once a man, sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter. During some harsh Winter, a person finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help - becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp. Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities - speed, strength, immortality. If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less-than-human thing. You're always hungry." He said in a monotone voice. Everyone was staring at him. Peter spoke up though,

"So Stiles you think this thing is a Wendigo." Stiles seems to snap out of whatever trance he was in and responded.

"Uh yeah I mean it makes sense right. It's almost winter so the Wendigo is filling up on food for the winter. And a lot of people went missing so… " This time Allison spoke up.

"Stiles how'd you even know about it. I've read the Bestiary a few times and that wasn't anywhere in there." Stiles glanced at his phone.

"Uh, just something I read on the internet somewhere." All the wolves could tell he was lying. Most of the humans could tell he was lying actually. Peter spoke up again,

"Stiles you know we can tell when you're lying, right" Yeah Stiles knew but he could exactly tell them his cousins might be hunters. I mean they barely trusted Allison and her dad. And what if his cousins ever came back. Yeah no, lying it is.

"I'm just gonna go research more. Bye" He left. He knows it makes him guilty but he didn't really wanna answer anything before he knew everything. So he got into his jeep and drove home to completely read all the texts on his phone. And add it to his own bestiary he'd been making.

He was looking through the photos he printed out from his phone. It was so much information. Way more information than the Argents had. If this was all true. There were so many supernatural things they didn't know about. And how could he ever tell his pack about this? They would need to know where he got his information from. But he couldn't tell. He made up his mind he'd have to find a way to lie to a werewolf.

His first plan to start to understand more about the supernatural was to call one of the numbers in the book. There was two. 1-884-384-3498 and next to it said Bobby Singer. The other was 1-866-907-3235 and it said Dean next to it. Dean was obviously his cousin, the older one. And calling him now would be hard to explain. Plus he just wanted answers so Bobby it is.


	2. Why Is It Always Hunters

Why Is It Always Hunters

He decided that to call Bobby he probably shouldn't do at his house because what if Derek, Peter or Scott show up. So he got into his jeep and drove to the Jungle. You might ask why, but it was the loudest place he could think of. And no one would look for him there. He got to a place that was quiet enough that he could talk without being overheard. Because this was probably not a conversation you want someone to listen in on. He got a drink, non-alcoholic, and sat down. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number. It rang for a few beats and then someone picked up.

"Singer, Who is it?" Stiles just decided to go for it.

"Uh, my name is Stiles… I was wondering if you could tell me more about the supernatural." Great that didn't go as planned he wanted to not let the guy know what he was after at first at least.

"Who gave you this number?"

"A hunter named Dean." He went out on a limb here if Dean wasn't a hunter then well he'd have to search on his own, but if he was lucky this might work.

"Dean gave you my number. How do you know him? And why would you want to know more about the supernatural?" So Dean was a hunter, good. Now time to make up something.

"Well, when I meet him I was hunting on my first job. Werewolves. And he helped me out. And gave me this number in case I needed information. So could you help me?" The line went quiet for a while. Shit, did he say something wrong?

"Ok, what do you need." Was the answer he received. Yes! He gave a mini fist pump. People looked at him weird but eventually ignored him again.

"Uh ok so. People started to go missing recently in a town I'm passing through and from the reports of people going missing, and from witnesses near the area, they are saying they heard human screams but whenever anyone went to check there was no one. The police even sent out a search but they came up with nothing. So far from what I gathered 10 people have been taken. And my theory is it's a Wendigo. For a few reasons. First the mimicking of human screams and then there is the fact that we haven't found any bodies. Also, it almost winter, here so it's probably storing food you know. There's also the fact that there's a really dense forest here so it would have a perfect hunting ground…" Stiles was about to continue but Bobby stopped him.

"God you talk a lot. But what I don't get is if you know what it is why don't you take care of it. Also, why would you need any help with information you seem to know your stuff." Stiles decided to go with the truth here cause he didn't know what else to say really.

"Yeah, sure I know a lot I just finished researching for 3 hours. But nowhere in my information does it say how to kill it. Also, I want to learn about more than just Wendigo's I want to know about all there is." The line went quiet again.

"You learned all that in 3 hours and you pieced together it was a Wendigo. Damn, you're a pretty smart kid. But to kill you need fire. Fire is what kills it. As for the rest if you want to learn about the supernatural, Come find me after you finish the job and I'll see what I can teach you." Stiles froze. After the job. Right, he told this Bobby guy he was a hunter. He really wanted to go learn all about the supernatural. But he can't exactly leave Beacon Hills. Like what would Scotty ever do without him? But he could be more useful to the pack if he had more knowledge. Huh. let him try this.

" Bobb- *cough* Mr. Singer. I'm afraid I can't see you after this job, but will the offer still stand later on?" Stiles remembered Bobby hadn't given his name yet. It went silent. Stiles thought he'd decline or ask why, but he said instead.

"Sure as long as you don't wait too long. Also, call me after the job and tell if everything went alright. And give me your number. Also, call me Bobby kid." Stiles was kind of shocked so he said ok and gave Bobby his number and hung up. Huh. That was new.

He got back home pretty late. He was glad his dad had a night shift. He opened the front door, toed off his shoes and went upstairs. Damn, he didn't realize how tired he was. So when he walked in his room he didn't notice the guy standing in the corner at first. Actually, he wouldn't have seen him at all if he didn't say something.

"Stiles," Derek said with something Stiles didn't recognize in his voice.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh… Derek… Oh my god, What did I tell you about being creepy like that. If you don't stop you'll become as creepy as Peter. And I mean who would want that. I mean I know I wou.."

"Stiles could you stop talking," Derek said sounding more annoyed now.

"Where were you just now?" Derek asked. Uh crap. It's a good thing he didn't have that phone call here. Damn, they're super hearing. Well, he's learned one thing from spending time with Scott. Half lies work. So here it goes.

"Well, I was really stressed with all the stuff lately so I hung out with a few friends at the Jungle." Well, he wasn't technically lying.

"Stiles you're not old enough to go to the Jungle. Also, everyone went home after the meeting. So who did you even go with."

"Well as long as I don't drink I'm allowed in there. Also, I have friends outside the pack Derek. Anyway, why are you in my room? Actually how long have you been here?" Derek didn't show any emotion except he looked more annoyed.

"I came to ask you about what happened earlier, but when I showed up you weren't here."

"So, you've been standing there waiting till I came back?" Really? Derek is so confusing sometimes. "Well ask whatever you want tomorrow because I'm too tired to deal with anything today… Uh, this morning actually. So good night Derek." Derek sighed. It was rather late. Early. Whatever.

"Good night Stiles. We'll finish this conversation later. After school come to my place." And just like that Derek was gone. Stiles got ready and just as he laid down. He remembered exactly what Derek had said. There was school tomorrow. Shit. Sigh. He was too tired for this crap. And with those thoughts, he fell asleep.


	3. Explanations Had To Be Made A

School passed by rather quickly for Stiles. He slept through his first class. And started researching for most of the other classes. So he could have a back up if they asked where he got his information from. And in the last class. He was currently trying to bribe someone to try and get Mr. Harris out of his class for 10 minutes. Cause if a Wendigo was killed with fire. Then why not go back to the basics. A Molotov Cocktail. He remembered how they made it the first time so. After losing $50 bucks he went in and got the ingredients and left. He decided to skip lacrosse. Cause coach wouldn't really miss him. And he went to the store and picked up everything else he would need. And then texted Scott he was heading to Derek's.

He arrived at Derek's at the same time as Scott and everyone else.

"Stiles, where were you? You skipped practice and said you were coming here. How did you arrive after me?" Ah, he did say that, didn't he.

"I had to buy a few things before I came over, and the lines were long." As they walked into the loft.

"Stiles, So you gonna tell us what yesterday was about," Derek said looking straight at Stiles. Scott turned to Stiles as well.

"Yeah man, What was that about?"

"I just researched stuff about the supernatural the other day. And I came to the conclusion it had to be a Wendigo." Stiles said, And then he looked to his bag,

"Oh yeah, I found a way to kill it." He opens his bag and pulls out everything he bought.

"I found it could only be stopped with fire, So I remembered that we made that Molotov Cocktail, you know with Lydia, And I got the ingredients to make it. All we have to do is find it and where good." He looked around the room after and everyone was just looking at him.

"Did I say something wrong, Sourwolf?" Derek was the first to snap back.

"Where did you get the ingredients to make a molotov cocktail, Stiles?" Oh right, that...

"Well, I did what we did last time and raided Mr. Harris' classroom."

"Dude what if he saw you?" Scott said seriously worried.

"Relax I took care of it, I'm not dumb." He sighed because come on he wasn't an idiot. He knew what he was doing.

"So are we gonna do this or what?" As Stiles said as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, I guess. Scott me and you will search the woods for it, While Stiles call Lydia and make the cocktail together, I don't want you to blow up my place." Then he was walking outside with Scott waving bye.

"I'm not gonna blow it up stupid Sourwolf" Stiles mumbled after the door closed.

He had called Lydia anyway. And they made it without any problems. They actually had enough to make 6 of them. You know just in case. After two hours Scott came back and said Derek found it and we should go. So we packed up the cocktails and headed to the preserve. When they got there Lydia offered to stay by the jeep because she didn't really wanna go into the preserve in heels. So Scott and Stiles took 5 of the cocktails and went into the preserve. They left one with Lydia in case she saw it.

They eventually found Derek. He was standing near this cave entrance.

"I didn't know there was a cave in the preserve," Stiles said more to himself.

"I didn't know it was here, I normally don't come out here." Stiles was a little nervous if he was honest. I mean they normally didn't let him come when they went to fight. Cause he was the weak defenseless human. But he was ready.

"Ok here's the plan, there's another exit over there. Scott, you go wait for it. Stiles stay here and wait as well. I'm gonna go in and force it out. If it comes out one of your sides call for everyone else and throw the cocktail at it. Then the other two will back you up. Okay."

"Yeah sounds like a plan, Sourwolf."

"Okay, I'll head to the other side." Scott then picked up two cocktails and started running to the other side. Stiles went behind a tree and waited.

He heard some sounds from inside. It sounded like a fight. What was Derek doing? But then he got worried. What if that thing was stronger than Derek? The lore said that because of eating human flesh it makes them stronger and faster. What if it's too strong for Derek. He was worried. And he picked up one of the cocktails and started to head to the entrance. But before he got within 5 feet, there was a tall and pale humanoid with freakishly long limbs. Coming out of the cave straight at Stiles. Oh My God. What was he gonna do. It saw him and was now running towards him. Stiles moved without even thinking and threw the self-igniting Molotov Cocktail at the Wendigo. And it him dead in the chest. It then burst into flames that engulfed the creature. The beast was shrieking and flailing about. And one claw scratched Stiles on the leg. But from the adrenaline, Stiles didn't even notice. From all the noise Scott came and threw the second cocktail at it and it eventually stopped moving and died. Derek came running out of the cave and looked at the dead Wendigo and Stiles on the floor. And looked happy but then his face morphed into one of concern. He sniffed the air and smelt blood. And it was Stiles' blood. He ran so fast and knelt beside Stiles.

"Stiles are you okay? When did you get hurt?" Scott was there just after

"Stiles you were hurt. Why didn't you say anything?" The excitement finally reared off for Stiles and he looked up at the concerned werewolves.

"I didn't realize." He then looked down at his leg and oh my god there was so much blood. "Oh no." And like that he fainted.


	4. He Knew What He Wanted

The next time Stiles woke he was in his bedroom. It was empty. He was remembering what happened before he fainted. And was kind of impressed with himself. He was right. Why did anyone ever doubt him? Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway cause it worked. He really wanted to call Bobby and tell it was successful. But he'd have to wait. Cause he didn't think he could go to the Jungle right now. So he'd do it tomorrow. Maybe on his way to school. Wait, school! What time was it? Shit he's missing school it's 9:00 am. Why didn't anyone wake him? With all his moving around Derek opened the window and slid inside.

"Stiles what are you doing?" At that Stiles fell off his bed and glared at Derek.

"I should put a bell on you."

"Ha Ha, now why are you moving? You should be resting."

"Aw Sourwolf, I never knew you cared." He dramatically held his hand above his heart. "But I've gotta go to school." Derek just gave him a weird look and sighed.

"Stiles you're injured you should stay home. How are you even gonna walk?" And at that, he gave him his show me eyebrow.

"Well, I'm all for staying home, because I'm tired but the school's gonna call my dad. And do you wanna tell him why I skipped." Silence. "I thought so. Anyway, why are you here?" Stiles said as he slowly got up and went to change.

"Scott had to go to school. So I was supposed to stay until you woke up." Stiles realized what he said next was rude but he really wanted to call Bobby. And having Derek there he couldn't.

"Well thanks, Derek, But I'm up so you could leave now. I'm fine now." He picked up his backpack and left his room. Stiles then slowly went down the stairs. Then grabbed his car keys and left to school. Kind of.

Sure he headed to school. He just took a left turn down into town and parked near a grocery store. The parking lot was pretty packed for it being so early. But anyway Stiles went to the least crowded part and took out his phone and dialed Bobby's number. After a few rings, Bobby picked up.

"Singer"

"Uh yeah hey Bobby this is Stiles remember," Stiles said.

"Oh yeah, did you have any problems with the Wendigo."

"No not really I found it hiding in a cave. And I lured it out and set it on fire. Thanks for the fire thing by the way it went down pretty easy after that." Stiles said thankfully.

"You took down your first Wendigo no problem huh. You're pretty good kid. You have any place you're heading next." Next. What'd he mean next?

"No, I don't really have a next." He later blames his fainting before for his slow thinking.

"You could come down to South Dakota, near Sioux Falls. We could meet up and I could teach you a bit more. If you want." Stiles really wanted to and South Dakota was only a day's drive. Man, he really wants to but he'd have to tell his dad. And what exactly would he tell him? He must have been silent too long because Bobby said, "You don't have to kid if you're busy come down some other time." Stiles was gonna say something that was probably stupid but well he can't always be the smart one.

"Uh, I'm actually still in school." Neither spoke. Stiles because he was scared Bobby would tell him he's too young. And Bobby because, What! How young was this kid? He knew he was young but.

"Kid how old are you?" Damn it Stiles should've kept his mouth shut. But if he was ever gonna meet this guy he had to tell him the truth now.

"I'm 16. And I know what you're probably gonna say but I need to know more. And if it's not from you I learn more myself." Phew. Man, he let out a breath.

"You're 16 and you took down a Wendigo yourself. Damn kid. But you shouldn't be mixed up in this supernatural crap storm. And even though I know this is stupid but I'll teach you. Only if you follow my rules while you're here. And I wouldn't mind an extra set of hands." Stiles couldn't believe he said yes. I mean like he still would teach him. Luck was definitely on his side today. "But if you still have some normalcy like school you should continue it." Stiles frowned if he went to school he couldn't be taught. Was this him turning him down? "But summer is in 3 weeks. So come on by then." YES! Stiles gave a mini fist pump. Oh, wait, his dad. What would he tell his dad?

"Um, Bobby. I live with my dad. And he doesn't know about all the supernatural yet. And I like to keep that way, to be honest. But I don't know how to get away." Damn the kid still had a family. Why was he even involved in the first place.

"How about you say you got an internship. You could work for me. I'm sure you could come up for what type of job, You're a smart kid. Stay for the summer and then head back when you're done. Alright?" Ok, Stiles could work with that.

"Yeah. And thanks for everything Bobby." Stiles said smiling even though Bobby couldn't see it.

"Bye kid."

"Bye!" And Stiles hung up and looked around the parking lot. It was looking a lot emptier. He looked at the time and decided school could wait another day. So he headed home to prepare a proper story. And try to find a way to trick a werewolf into believing a lie.


	5. Off He Goes

Later that week Stiles finally put the perfect story together. He was going to South Dakota for an FBI internship. He asked Bobby if he could confirm his story if his dad needed to call. And he agreed. All that was left was to then tell Scott and Derek. Which was easier said than done. He found a few ways you could get a lie by a werewolf. But he wasn't sure they would work. But it was worth a shot right. Well, it would have to.

He decided to tell them together. So one week before he was gonna leave he sat down seriously in front of Derek and Scott.

"Guys, I gotta tell you something." They both looked at him.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Scott said getting worried.

"Nothing serious Scotty. Just I'm not gonna be here for the summer." There was a shock on both weres faces.

"What? Where are you going?" Derek says.

"Actually I'm headed to South Dakota. There was this internship thingy online and I applied a while ago and I was accepted. So I'm headed over there in a week." He looked at both of them expectantly

"So, no goodbyes." Derek was shocked. Why was Stiles leaving? He didn't want him to. But he didn't linger on those thoughts.

"In a week. Why so soon?" Derek asked Stiles.

"Uh well I actually knew about it for a week already, Aw Scott don't give me that look. I would've told you but I didn't think I was going. I told my dad about it though and he practically shoved me to South Dakota himself. He said I should enjoy a normal vacation away from Beacon Hills. Not that this is a vacation. But still." Scott still looked like a kicked puppy though.

"I'll facetime you guys all the time. Don't worry. If I'm not in Beacon Hills I'm more than safe." He hugged Scott.

"I'll miss you." He said sadly.

"Scott I'm not leaving yet I still got a week." Stiles sighed, He hated making people sad. Especially Scott. Derek had been silent this whole time. But he had a permanent frown on his face.

"When will you be back?" Oh, right he wasn't sure if he would actually stay the whole summer at first because he didn't think Beacon Hills would last without him that long but this trip was for the greater good so.

"Uh, when school starts."

"Oh okay." Then Derek was silent again.

"But hey let's stop being mopey and let's hang out before I leave."

"Okay let's go Stiles" Scott and Stiles started to head to the door. Stiles turned

"Come on Sourwolf." He waved at Derek to follow. Derek smiled and got up,

"Shut up Stiles." And for the rest of the week, they hung out until they were sick of each other.

Finally, though the week was over and Stiles was packed up in his jeep. He was a few minutes before heading off. He got loads of hugs from Scott and his dad. And even one from Derek. Which counted as an improvement. So he loaded himself into his jeep and waved as he drove off. This was gonna be one hell of a summer.

Authors Note:

Heyyy! I finally figured out how to upload stories here! And I'll be uploading a lot. This story has currently 4 parts up. So It'll be fast uplouding. Until I catch up. So Yay! If you think you've read this already on either Wattpad or AO3 then you might've. That's where I post. AO3:ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart and Wattpad: Supernatural_0taku So If you want to read ahead, go there, otherwise wait a few hours and I'll finish posting it all here.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
